supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ji woong's carrot allergy diagnosis
Transcript woong and his classmates are in a home economics class, cooking cottage pie John (Ji woong's classmate): "I don't even like cottage pie!" Natasha: "Chill out." Ji woong: "Yeah...." Amy (Ji Woong's other classmate): "I downloaded songs by Three Days Grace, Evanescence, P!nk, Justin Bieber, and Skillet to my iPod the other day. Wanna listen to it?" Ms Joe (Ji woong's teacher) "You will not be doing that, You will be making cottage pie!" Joe puts Amy's iPod in her bag Ms Joe: "You will have this back once cooking is over!" woong and his classmates flip Ms Joe off 10 minutes later, during peeling carrots Ji woong: "Teacher, I feel sick." woong vomits Joe ignores Ji Woong's illness as she continues reading on her Kindle Ms. Joe: "You're trying to fake being sick to try to get out of class, aren't you, boy? Well, it won't work." Natasha: "SHUT UP! YOU STAY OUTTA THIS! Bitch!!!!!" slaps Ms. Joe Josie: Ji Woong needs to see the school nurse, please. turns to Josie Natasha: "Eww... Josie go get me a towel." Ji woong: (slurring) "Hulp, hulp!" (Translation: Help help!) cleans Ji woong's vomit Josie: "I'll call your parents..." gets her phone, dials a number, and calls James at work Josie: (on phone) "Your son is sick from cutting carrots he vomited all over the floor. Ms. Joe refuses to let him go to the nurse' office." James: "Oh no...." Josie: "He ate a carrot peel, then he felt sick...." James: "I'll be here in a moment." Josie: "Okay..." hangs up 20 minutes later arrives James: "Can i get my son?" Teacher: "Okay..." goes to the home economics class James: "Let's go to the hospital..." picks up Ji woong and puts him in the car Ji woong: (Thinking: "This sucks...") At the Hospital woong is lying on a bed Doctor: "Ji woong, you are allergic to carrots so don't eat or come in contact with carrots." Ji Woong: "After this happened, Ms. Joe didn't even bother to do a thing about it. She said I was 'faking it'. She ignored the whole incident, and sat at her desk as if nothing happened." Aftermath (A paramedic knocks on Ms.Joe's door) Ms.Joe: "Who is it?" (Paramedic explains to Ms.Joe that Ji Woong should not be in contact with carrots) Natasha: "Where's Ji woong?" Ms.Joe: "Come here and sit down for a minute." Natasha: "What?" Ms.Joe: "Natasha, something happened to Ji Woong last night." Natasha: "Is he okay?" Ms. Joe: "He is not allergic to carrots! he was faking!" Natasha: "DON'T YOU fuckING KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ALLERGIES AT ALL!!!!!!" angrily slaps Ms. Joe Natasha: "GO DIE! You evil witch! His father is filing a lawsuit against you for child endangerment!" woong enters the room Ji woong: "Nats? That fucking teacher is just plain stupid." Natasha: "I agree, are you okay though?" Ji woong: "Yeah." woong links arms with Natasha and they leave the room with their classmates Sean-Jon: "Are you okay dude?" Ji woong: "Yes, I found out I was allergic to carrots." Natasha: "Bad news, she's making you write a 20,000 page report." Ji woong: "HOLY crap ON A SANDWICH WITH shit ON TOP!!!!!!!!!" Natasha: "Due Monday." Ji woong: "Let's go on the getaway plane and..... go to... Mexico?" Natasha: "I would like that." and Amaya bow in agreement Natasha: "We should invite Ms. Sean's class." Ji woong: "Yeah." Ms. Joe: "You'll be not doing that! After cooking, we are watching Barney The Dinosaur!" Ji woong: "IT'S BABYISH!!!" Ms. Joe: "I beg your pardon? You are watching these shows because they are little ones in this school!" Ji woong: "WHO THE hell CARES! NO ONE!!!! My dad is gonna sue your ass because I almost died in class yesterday! He has a very good lawyer on his side! He's gonna see you in court! Just...you...wait!" Mi-Yung: "Shall my brother Kwang-Sun come?" Ji woong: "Yeah!" woong runs towards Ms. Sean's class Ji woong: "We are going to Mexico, got yer things packed?" Satoko: "Yes." Ji woong: "Good." Mi-Yung: "That woman is such a crab." Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Allergy Transcript Category:Ji woong vs. Ms. Joe Transcripts